


Please let Me Stay

by TheFandomIdjit



Series: The End Of The Story [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: Naraku has been defeated and the shikon jewel is whole again, but what does that mean for Kagome? Will she have to say goodbye?





	Please let Me Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a part of a one shot series.

Kagome watched the fight in front of her as she waited with Shipping. Her eyes instantly located the jewel shard the monster Nuraku was hiding. But before she could Inuyasha had gone full Demon form after being separated from his sword and he had completely shredded Nuraku to pieces and the creature had dissolved leaving the piece of jewelry shard behind.

Kagome bent down to the ground and picked up the jewel shard, Inuyasha, Shippo, and the others watched as Kagome joined the fragment to the rest of the ones that Kagome kept in a pouch and everyone gasped.

The jewel fragment had completed the jewel and was now whole again and purified. The mission was complete.

Later they were all gathered around the fire with Kaede and we're talking among themselves but Kagome had gone quiet and was sitting well apart from them.

She was deep in thought for a realization had hit her quite suddenly.

All jewel fragment had been found that meant her mission and purpose in this place had been complete.

She important because she could see the jewel shards or well a lot of things other people could not. But if the jewel shard was back in a safe place that meant her part in the story was over and InuYasha no longer needed her.

That meant she would have to leave.

"Kagome what is the matter?" Shippo had wandered over to see why she was sitting alone but had noticed that Kagome was tearing up.

Her eyes were discreetly watching InuYasha and her heart had filled with sadness at the idea of having to say goodbye to him.

With all the time she had spent with InuYasha, at his side and helping him find the jewel shards, somewhere along the way Kagome had fallen in love with InuYasha but had never said a word.

But even if she was in love with him, she was not from this world she was not of this time.

She was sure she had no choice but to leave. How could she change where she belonged? Even if she did, InuYasha didn't need and probably didn't want her now that she was useless to him.

"It's nothing Shippo." But more tears leaked from her eyes no matter how hard she struggled to hold them back.

She was blinded by them, and then an arm wrapped around her a strong one and she was pulled against somebody's chest.

"Kagome what ever has got you distressed tell me, I'm sure it can be fixed." InuYasha assured gently.

"It's just I realized that our mission is complete, and that means I'm not really needed anymore, I'll have to go home soon, but.. but.. " she broke into sobs and she was balling "But I don't wanna, I wanna stay here." Looking away from InuYasha she continued "I love you InuYasha I don't want to leave you ever, I know you probably don't share them and don't need me anymore, but I want to stay, please let me stay here with you." She was breathing hard as she pushed out the words.

But InuYasha had took her face in his palm and he was whispering in a tone that she had never heard before.

"Kagome when have I ever said I didn't need you? And what makes you think that I wouldn't feel the same after all we been through, Kagome I need you, I love you too with every fiber of my being, every time a monster threatened you I nearly died at the thought of them hurting you. As for you leaving and going home, I wouldn't allow you to, I want you here with me."

Kagome hiccuped and beamed at him with pleasure.

"Really? You want me here? You want me to stay?" Her eyes full of love and hope.

"Of course Kagome." Then to her amazement he was down on both knees, and in the same tone whispered the words that filled her heart with happiness.

Kagome, will you marry me?" 

She was in shock for all of five minutes before whispering back with scarlet lit cheeks.

"Yes, InuYasha I will Marry You." 

Loud cheering came from all around them, looking around Shippo, Miroku, Sango we're cheering for them.

"I was wondering when you two would admit to your feelings, this has been a long time coming." Kaede smiled.

"Kaede will you do the honor of marrying us?" InuYasha inquired.

"Sure I will, it would be my pleasure to join together you two." Kaede agreed.

InuYasha lifted Kagome's chin and for the first time there was a kiss!


End file.
